Haruhi's Flight
by Shellcious
Summary: Ok, story is nothing like the name implies! This is the sequeal to Haruhi in California... Haruhi has left america, the host club, and her life as "Haruhi" she is now a pregnant, Currently on HIATUS sorry guys.
1. Authors Ramblings & Preface

Haruhi's Sequel.

**A/N: **So here it is, the semi much awaited sequel to "Haruhi in California" hahahaha. Sorry it took me so long to put it up, I rewrote it 20 times… not even joking. Then it had to make its way through my picky editors, and my neighbor in English who likes to put in random words… *Shakes head* Anyways so this is the preface, then click the next button and you should be at chapter 1. The preface is completely optional, it's just to help refresh your memory of the original story a bit. As requested this is a little bit more serious, however not in the beginning. It could take a while to get into the story and if you don't like where it's heading TELL ME! I would rather keep readers than lose them to a bad story… Anyways thanks for reading this far…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club in any way! If I did do you think I would be writing this story?

Finally don't forget my policy R&R me and I'll R&R you Please be patient though if your review takes a while to come through, I'm a very busy girl at times… But I will get to you I PROMISE!

**Preface:**

In Haruhi goes to California, Haruhi had been swept off in a whirl wind of a drunken romance, it is 100% safe to assume Haruhi lost her virginity to this man, and she doesn't even remember it. The story starts the morning after the party_._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here it issss Chapter 1! I've got the first 5 chapters pretty much ready to go, all they need is some final editing I will try and update twice weekly, but after the first 5 chapters I might update once weekly… on no particular day either… I know I know I'm uneven and inconsistent But please keep reading!

DISCLAIMER: Just borrowing the characters!

WARNING: Little bit off fluff, story gets really weird towards the end, but hang on because the upcoming chapters are worth it! (I hope)

Flames, criticism, faves… ANYTHING is welcome! To randoms who aren't members of Fan fiction , thanks for reading, leave an anonymous review and to members of Fan fiction if you leave some sort of note to say you were here I will probably check out you work! (AM I bribing for reviews definitely but I also genuinely want to check out your work! It's my way of saying thanks for reading my stuff!)

Chapter 1.

If the world could stop spinning that would be nice, mused Haruhi. Her head was throbbing and a dull pain between her legs did everything it could to make itself as uncomfortable as possible. She moved up the pillow in an attempt for comfort, and her eyes were met with a lost ray of sunshine peeking through the blinds. Although her eyes were still shut, the change in light sent a streak of pain chorusing through her head. And yet she was still incredibly comfortable. Squinting her eyes in concentration, the last recognizable images from a tangled haze of pleasure from the previous night, ran through her mind.

_**^FLASHBACK^**_

_She'd seen a cute guy staring at her from across the party. She'd said a mere, "Don't Wait Up!" to Tamaki, and waved goodbye to Kyoya, indicating they could leave without her. She'd been swept away by the man of her drunken dreams. They'd retired to one of the more secluded rooms of the Penthouse apartment._

_**^END FLASHBACK^**_

It was at this moment that Haruhi remembered that she hadn't returned to her hotel yet. They were only in California for a brief two days of rest and recovery after midterm exams. They were due to go back to their apartments in Boston in... 50 MINUTES! Haruhi swore under her breath. She flicked her eyes open; it was at this time that she realized she was trapped, by a heavy, toned, tanned arm that had a delicate yet firm grip on one of her naked breasts. She tried turning in the giants sleepy arms, and found that she could do so with a surprising amount of ease. Haruhi sucked in, and did her best not to drool at the eye candy that was sleeping peacefully next her.

His body was brown and sculpted to perfection after hours spent lying in the sun. Locks of blonde matted surfer's hair fell gracefully over his face. The faint scent of sea salt wafted off his skin, making Haruhi move slightly closer to him. His breath had the faintest, subtlest, yet absolutely evident undertone of FATTY TUNA! Haruhi sighed in content. She contemplated just staying here and letting the boys go home without her, she knew there would be consequences though, and the image of Tamaki putting her face on milk bottle cartons, in order to find her, was not very appetizing. Sighing she made herself as small as possible and slid out of the giants arms, replacing her warm body with a cold pillow.

45 minutes to go. Haruhi raced around the room. With one hand she slid into her princess bikini bottoms , with the other she zipped up her little black dress, pulling her huge D chest into the perfect shape. She looked over at the bedside table and saw it. A half drunken glass of beer, and a serviette. A fleet of hope danced through Haruhi's chest, she ran over scribbled down her name and private cell phone number. She then felt underneath the table to find a "business" card. Steve… nice name… Steve-Senpai… Nah, just Steve. Haruhi thought absentmindedly before realizing she only had 40 minutes before she was due to leave… Never mind the breakfast she was meant to be at an hour and a half ago. With one last kiss goodbye Haruhi left the room, and the gorgeous, naked man lying in it, for the hell that would be awaiting her.

(HOST CLUBS POV- One Hour Before Haruhi Woke Up.)

Tamaki was standing at room 21b. It was right next to his room, 21 a. The twins room was on the other side of Haruhi, 21c. Kyoya, Mori and Hunni were across the hall in 22 a, 22b, & 22 c. The rest of the host club were downstairs, they'd all been awake for half an hour. As a present for Haruhi they had ordered a custom breakfast. It was filled with commoner foods from all over the world, and Haruhi still hadn't shown up. Tamaki was getting really worried now, she'd said "don't wait up" but he'd done preciously that, infact he fell asleep at his door with a glass in one hand, waiting for Haruhi to return for the night, but she never did. He had a small headache but a dose of Panadol soon had it under control. The rest of the Host Club had even woken up. All that was left was Haruhi. It was so unlike her to sleep so late into the morning, she was ALWAYS the first one up.

(As Haruhi Wakes Up)

THIS was ridiculous. The boys had been waiting for Haruhi for an hour. They had tried the door handle, it was locked and Kyoya wasn't going to hand over the keys either. They couldn't barge the door down because Haruhi wouldn't be very happy with them, and what if she was having a shower, her room would no longer be respectable. No instead they knocked politely and when they received no answer they just headed back down the stairs to the quiet breakfast table.

(30 Minutes After Haruhi Woke Up)

Kyoya was peeved. He had gone to so much effort to be sure that breakfast would have as much seafood possible in it. He had studied every dish intensely, and a certain some one hadn't shown up to be impressed. But his foul mood was soon replaced with worry, a worry that was growing in all the club members head. They were due to leave in 20 minutes and there wasn't even a glimmer of some form of life emanating from Haruhi's room. Tamaki was pulling at his hair, racing up and down the hall madly "OH MY POOR DAUGHTER!" he cried, appropriate light affects of despair appeared around him. "SHE'S BEEN ABDUCTED! ABDUCTED I TELL YOU! She's probably siting all alone in a cold room…" Tamaki failed to notice the tears welling up in Hunni's eyes… "AND KYOYA won't call his secret police to SAAAAVE HER "Hunni completely lost it, Mori did his best to soothe him, but to no avail. Hunni suddenly turned into Demon Red Hunni, he walked purposefully up to Kyoya and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, "Call. Your. Secret. Police. Now." His words were whispered and said jarringly. Kyoya involuntarily shuddered; with his free hand he reached into his pocket for his phone, but Tamaki still hadn't finished his rant. "And they're probably playing fake thunder and cuddling with her!" he finished with a flourish. The mere THOUGHT of Haruhi cuddling with someone other than them the little devil shapes of Hikaru and Karou snuck up on Hunni and Kyoya. Mori could see what was about to happen and quickly ran in, scooping up Hunni… Some how missing Kyoya, whilst the twins pounced. One crash tackling him, the other grabbing the open phone.

5 minutes later the entire Ootori police force had gathered at the door oh Haruhi's hotel room. The man picking the lock finally got it undone, he pushed the door open only to find the chain on. Sighing he cut it with a laser beam :)

(5 Minutes Ago)

Haruhi thanked the rich bastards in the sky that this complex was only two stories high. She was carefully making her way up the rusted fire escape which was groaning under her weight. For rich Bastards they clearly had no concern for the safety of people trying to sneak into their rooms. She was half a ladder away from her bedroom. She reached up, the fire escape gave a hefty groan, before the landing fell out completely from underneath her. She held tight to the ladder. She heaved herself up, and climbed through her window.

She could hear Tamaki outside the door, then she heard a crash, she really wanted to peek her head out to see what was going on but she didn't. Instead she pretended to walk into the room, dropped her clutch and stilettos. She unzipped her dress, got a spare bra and squeezed herself into it, leaving the dress undone but pulled up before finally collapsing onto the couch.

5 minutes later her door was popped open and the Ootori secret police force were systematically making their way through the room. She opened one eye sleepily, a demon lord face that would have made Kyoya proud snarled at the Host Club who were peering at her. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped behind Mori, who subconsciously stepped behind Mitsukini. Meanwhile Tamaki jumped in fright "Ohhhh my poor daughter, she's been taken over by the shadow lords!" Kyoya and Hunni both mechanically looked at the Hosts, Kyoya dismissed his police force. Whilst Hunni escorted Mori, the Hitchatin brothers and Tamaki back to the hallway. Kyoya made a phone call to the Helicopter, explaining that they would not be needed today and to come back same time tomorrow.

Hunni and Kyoya led Haruhi to the bathroom, they ran a bath filled it with incenses. Haruhi didn't care about decencies, she'd just lost her virginity she didn't care. She stripped completely and nestled into the bubbles. Kyoya and Hunni however did care about decencies so they left their jocks on before slipping in with her.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_I know this chapter is short… I just wanted to use it as a quick filler, to try and work with Tamaki a little bit more, and develop characters. I want people to realize that Haruhi has changed since coming to America. I follow both Anime and Manga cannons, so you might find this piece has referencing to a mixture of both. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the host club., infact they probably own me! _

_Chapter 2._

_Haruhi woke up once again enveloped in the arms of two toned men. However these ones weren't nearly as delicious looking as the eye candy from the other night. She peeked under the covers and found he self in a Usa-Chan print Pajama set. Hmm cute, she thought. She kicked the boys out of her bed, sending them back to their own rooms, still pretending to be a low blood pressure demon lady. The two scowled at being woken up, but when their scowls were returned with a scowl from one of their own they instantly disappeared. _

_Haruhi finished packing her bags. She joined Kyoya and Hunni the three heading down the stairs. Haruhi was wearing a pair of brown roman sandals, a loose fitting tops and short shorts in denim. The top had a print of Lady Gaga. Al l that was missing now was Mori, the twins and Tamaki to start cooing over how cute she looked. Mori was the first to appear, his face blank and devoid of emotion. Hunni raced up to him and attempted to perch himself onto Mori's naked looking shoulders. Mori side stepped him, catching him, then placed Hunni back onto the ground. "It's a grown up day Mitsukini" Mori said in a monotone baritone._

_"Oooooooh-KAY" pouted Hunni._

_Hikaru and Karou were the next to appear, they immediately cheered up when they saw Haruhi was back to normal, and wearing GIRLS clothes, ones that their mother had designed especially for her, no less! _

_It took Tamaki another 5 minutes before even an inkling of his appearance was shown. Dark clouds swirled down the hallway, a jet stream of water falling on a moping Tamaki, taking a minute to move a few cm's, a trail of deathly mushrooms growing gleefully behind him. Looking up, he flashed his killer puppy dog eyes when an artificial growl of thunder and a bright strike of lightning electrocuted him. Haruhi instinctively moved closer to the tall, warm body of Mori, who merely hugged her lightly. She did her best to muffle her squeal, but it came out anyways when the second shock rang though. The twins wrapped themselves around her; meanwhile Kyoya put his hands over her ears. Hunni transformed into evil demon red Hunni his eyes threatening to kill Tamaki if he didn't stop all this nonsense as a third flash rang through the room, making a scream erupt Haruhi's mouth, it was quickly swallowed however by Kyoya's lips. _

_Tamaki was suddenly overcome by rage he banished the clouds that had started up this whole situation and got out mushroom killer. Before screaming "MUMMY! WHY ARE YOU VIOLATING MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" (A/N:- I know in the end of the Manga Haruhi and Tamaki got together, but when they got to America, Haruhi suddenly became way more feminine and their relationship failed, so Tamaki's back to his family complex)"DON'T WORRY DAUGHTER I'LL PROTECT YOOOOOOOOOOU" Tamaki cried as he jumped aboard an imaginary horse and rode to save his princess. He was met with a palm to the face. _

"_Geez boss, your such a pervert" the twins said with muffled voices._

"_Come on, we're gunna miss the Helicopter" sighed Haruhi, already the day was exhausting._

_1 Month Later._

_Haruhi looked at the little peed on pee stick. Two lines, positive, plus sign, PINK! Hmmm final verdict... PREGNANT. Haruhi threw up._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_OK here is chapter 3 & chapter 3.5 hahahahaha chapter 3 is more of a summary, just some background information, Chapter 3.5 is set 6 months into Haruhi's pregnancy. I didn't really want to have to go into all the gooey details and the late nights Haruhi spent crying herself to sleep, they irrelevant to the story line and seemed like pointless touchier sessions to my favorite heroine! But I promise I will go into detail about the 6 months that the host club spent looking for Haruhi, because they ARE relevant to the story line… But for all you who want to know what happened in those 6 months I will be writing a side story.. hahahaha a fanfiction on a fanfiction? But I spose it doesn't count if your writing it on your own story does it? Anyways here it is_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything really just the plot line _

_Chapter 3. _

_Information._

_Haruhi had fled America. After seeing the result of doom on a little pee stick, who would've thought pee could be so terrifying? She'd made a very discreet call to her best American pal, Bob. She'd bought a new phone in a false name. Bob was an "underground dealer" it still shocked her that she knew someone who specialized in counterfeit ID's and other illegal stuff like that. He was very understanding of her situation. He set up a new bank account for her. Made new passports, she handed over the emergency cash the host club had given her, and the details to her scholarship funds account. He'd taken all of the cash out and deposited it into a dirty account. Investing it in illegal drug dealings then took all of the turn over + profits and put it into her new account. He set her up a whole new life as Amber Akito. He bought her a small 2 bedroom apartment in Tokyo, as far away from Ouran and her old neighborhood as he possibly could get. All in all it was his best job yet, she was forever grateful for it. _

_She hadn't told the host club, and Bob had done everything possible to throw them off her trail for a while. She now lived alone in a small apartment in Tokyo. She didn't go to school, not by choice though. No school would accept a girl who was pregnant, too moody they would all say. So instead she used her scholarship funds (or what was left of them) to hire in a tutor. Her tutor, Hugo-Sensei, came round once a week. He'd slowly fallen in love with this girl who was making it on her own, and charged her at half rates. She also got a job at the restraint on the first floor. It was an ootoro restaurant, and they would give her a free dinner once a week. _

_Although she was on her own, she wasn't struggling. Her money from the host club, her weekly pay from the restaurant and the governments support program were enough to keep her afloat. _

_Chapter 3.5_

_6 Months Later._

_Haruhi ran her hands over the 6 month bump, rubbing in a soft cherry blossom scrub. A small kick startled Haruhi, she smiled. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a silk bath robe. Poking her head into the fridge, mild anticipation growing in her stomach… Empty, Nothing, Bare, Completely gone… Except for some moldy cheese… Her stomach growled aggressively and the baby kicked out in discomfort. Haruhi bent down carefully, in the darkest corner of her sweets stash she found the red and gold writing... A holy godsend of… MARS BARS! She grabbed them, threw them into the fridge. She put some rice onto cook. She slipped into her favorite maternity dress. Even though it was a Hitchatin design, Haruhi loved it. The bodice was soft and fluffy; it was lacking the usual bows and ribbons. The dress was baby blue, not only was the bodice soft and fluffy, it was low cut with a lacy white singlet. It clung deftly to her chest, almost as if it had been designed especially for her. The body of the dress was made out of a loose fitting, silky cotton, and came to just above her knees. It really show cased her bump, but in a real feminine, beautiful way. She grabbed her small handbag, and raced out the door._

_When Haruhi returned from the shops the rice was cooked, she scooped out a bowl and put it into the freezer. She put all her groceries away, scooped the remaining of the rice into a Tupperware container and put it into the fridge to have with dinner. She set up her favorite DVD, cracked open the Mars Bars, grabbed the bowl of rice from the freezer. She chopped up a few mars bars and sprinkled them over her rice, before drowning it in milk… Fave DVD + Rice, Milk and MARS BARS! = MINI PARTY!_

_The little pink bunny that Hunni had given her was being crushed in a tight embrace, tears in her eyes. She was watching 'How to train your dragon' (I just watched it hahahahaha, I laughed, I cried, how old am I again?) When a knock at the door made her shit her pants, literally. _

_It's probably nothing, she reassured herself. Probably nothing. She opened the door, it had taken a while but eventually Haruhi had gotten out of the habit of always looking through the peephole. She opened the door wide and found herself standing in front of her, eyes wide was a slightly more grown up Hunni._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello peoples! I'm sorry about how long it took for me to update. I had to completely rewrite these chapters! So today I sat down and typed, they are a bit short, and empty but I am a harsh judge of myself so You tell me! Remember my Rule (policy) And enjoy!

Shellz xoxo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran in any way!

Notes: This starts off in Kyoya's POV and sorta then merges with the rest of the Host club… Also it is the time spent searching for Haruhi… I tried my best but it felt like it was dragging on, If you want more LET ME KNOW! Oh and as I reread this chapter for its final edit I realize that Kyoya is a bit OOC, but yea work with me please (gets on knee's and begs)

Chapter 4.

Kyoya was staring out the bathroom window, his jaw discarded on the floor. Despite the fact that they were 3 levels up Haruhi had still made a sheet ladder and escaped out the window… Wait why were there sheets in the bathroom? Although the situation was quite serious Kyoya chuckled… They really were rich bastards. Then his chuckles dissipated into a frown… That didn't mean she had to prove it, he thought spitefully. He punched the wall, just because he could. Wincing at the pain he relocated himself to the bath tub. He was now thinking deeply. If she wanted to leave so badly why didn't she just tell him, because he wouldn't have let her leave… She was too important to all the hosts… The question answered it self…. But why would she want to leave? Was she unhappy… Kyoya cursed himself for not noticing, he leant back in the bath ignoring the bangs on the door from the other hosts.

"USA-CHAN KICK!" Cried Kung-Fu Hunni. The hosts all piled in, Tamaki with a garden of mushrooms.

"What did mummy do with daughter?" he pouted.

Kyoya demon stared. Tamaki hid behind Mori.

"Hey Kyoya, Where is Haruhi anyways?" The twins questioned. Tamaki who hadn't yet noticed the girls absence jumped from his mushrooms, a fresh bright light now surrounding him, "OH NOOOOO, My precious DAUGHTER…. What has the evil shadow king done to HER" he turned to Kyoya his eyes staring accusingly, "WHERE did you put her!"

"Nowhere you dummy she's just gone" Then Kyoya pointed at the open window.

All the hosts jaws made a run for the floor. Meanwhile Kyoya turned on the tap, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and put it on the counter. Everyone robotically turned to face him then sweat dropped… The shadow king was going insane. The twins picked up his phone and tried to navigate through it. Finally they found the security number for the building. "Hello, this is Kyoya-Sama" they said in a mock voice of Kyoya, "It appears we have lost one of our customers… She escaped out of a third floor window… Yes Big brown eyes… Yes shortish… Yes looks like a boy… Hm I see okie dokie." They hung up the phone and sunk to the floor.

"Kar-chan, Hika-chan?" Hunni probed.

"She's….

"Gone"

"…"

2 months later.

(Normal POV)

There was still no trace of Haruhi. The hosts couldn't believe she had managed to disappear so thoroughly. The hosts had been all pouring money into an account to search for her… Tamaki had an idea and had called everyone to a meeting.

"Whatcha want boss?"

"I think we need to expand our search… Kyoya you said that all the money we gave Haruhi has disappeared? What if she went back to Japan with it?"

Inwardly Kyoya cursed himself, how come he didn't think of that?

"Its possible but very unlikely" Kyoya responded blankly. It just didn't feel right. He didn't want to search Japan until they had thoroughly covered America, all the evidence pointed to her being here. She had to be. Kyoya was obsessed.

The rest of the hosts had stopped pooling in money and had started their own search, but without Kyoya's resources they were inefficient. They appealed to Mr. Ootori, who cut off Kyoya's account. Slowly Kyoya returned to his normal self. Cool and calculating, all it took was a month in rehab…

Finally after 5 months of searching Kyoya found Haruhi, well at least he hoped he'd found her... She was going by the name of Amber Akito. Which was probably why it had taken so long to find a trace of her money.

"Hunni"

"Kyo-Chan"

"Unit 20 Tokyo Dowels."

Beep Beep Beep Beep.

The deal was that Hunni would be the first person to see Haruhi once they'd found her. Hunni was a lot calmer than the other hosts, and he could act really grown up when he wanted to. That and everyone knows that Haruhi can't resist his cute charms.

Hunni would visit her, and make plans for all the hosts to visit her the next day. Or when ever was best suited. In case she decided to run away again Hunni would give her a bracelet that had a tracking device built into it. Not that they were stalkers or anything…


End file.
